


Room 404

by wongyurt



Series: apartment svt [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk if this is angst, jicheol as side pairing, slight angst maybe, they were friends, they're both pabebe
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyurt/pseuds/wongyurt
Summary: jisoo needs a roommate pero hindi niya inexpect kung sino ang magiging roommate niya.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo was playing on his phone when someone called him. Dahil sa gulat, nabitawan niya yung phone niya at bumagsak sa mukha niya. Napasabi naman siya ng mahinang 'aray' at sinagot na ang tumatawag sa kanya. 

  
It's his mom. His mom always asks how is he doing every week. It's been six months since Jisoo lives on his own and he really misses home.

His house is far from his school so he decided to find a place near to it. Sakto at bagong bukas ‘tong apartment svt kaya dito na lang siya tumira. This apartment is near to his school. Not that near katulad dun sa mga ibang apartment na five minutes walk lang ay nandun ka na. Iba raw kasi ‘to, may na-feel siyang something dito. It feels like home.

Out of the places na pinuntahan nila, yung apartment svt lang talaga yung nag-standout para sa kanya. It’s his second year at Pledis University at nung pangalawanag taon lang niya naisipan lumipat ng matitirhan.

Mung unang buwan sobrang nahirapan siyang mag-adjust. Sobrang hirap kayang mabuhay nang mag-isa lang. Paminsan-minsan ay naho-homesick siya kagayan ngayon kaya minsan ay tumatawag siya sa bahay.

“ **Hey mom, how are you? Bakit ka napatawag?** ” He asked.

“ **I’m doing fine naman anak. Kakamusthin lang sana kita. Ano, okay ka lang ba diyan? You know you can stay at our house naman paminsan-minsan.** ” His mom suggested.

“ **I’m feeling a bit lonely nga mom eh. I just thought of having a roommate nga eh. Para may kasama ako dito at the same time may kahati na rin sa rent.** ” Jisoo said at inayos ang upo sa kama.

“ **Talaga? Nung una ko pa sinasabi ‘yun eh. Don’t worry, may nahanap na akong makakasama mo diyan.** ” His mom said.

“ **Mom, last time you find me a roommate, hindi naging maganda. Baka mamaya he’s an another creep.** ” Jisoo worriedly said.

“ **No, darling. He wil be the best roommate for you, excited na akong makita mo siya.** ” Jisoo sighed at pumayag na sa sinasabi ng nanay niya.

“ **Sige na, pumapayag na ako, mom.** ”

“ **Good! Expect him at your doorstep on Monday! Bye, Jisoo! Love you.** ”  His mom bidded him goodbye. Natawa na lang ito dahil parang nagmukhang package ang magiging roommate niya dahil sa pananalita nito.

It’s already Friday that day and he only have two days para mag-ayos ng apartment niya. Gabi na rin ngayon at may pasok siya bukas kaya sa Sunday lang siya makakapag-ayos.

He took a shower at nagpalit na siya ng damit pantulog. Tomorrow will be a long day kaya he decided to sleep early. Maaga nga rin pala ang pasok niya bukas kaya kailangan niya talaga ito.

The next day, woke up to the sound coming from his alarm clock. Bumangon naman agad ito at nag-ayos. He cooked some eggs at ininit naman yung kanin na tira kagabi. Sayang naman daw kasi kung magsasaing pa siya eh hindi naman siya kakain ng lunch doon.

After niyang kumain, naligo na siya at nagbihis para pumunta na sa school. Ganon lang lagi yung ginagawa ni Jisoo. Hindi pa siya ganon kasanay magluto kaya puro noodles or prito lang ang niluluto niya. Minsan naman ay nagpapadeliver na lang siya pag sobrang tamad na niyang magluto.

Wala naman silang uniform kaya kumuha lang si Jisoo ng damit na comfortable suotin. Since wala silang uniform, hirap din itong maglaba ng damit niya kasi halos araw-araw niya itong ginagawa.

Jisoo went out of his apartment and rode the bus to his school. Halos twenty minutes lang yung biyahe from the bus stop hanggang school kaya convenient para sa kanya. Bihira na lang ito malate hindi katulad last year na may anim na late ata kada buwan.

Pagdating niya sa school nagulat ito nang may umakbay sa kanya. It was Mingyu. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nandito ito ngayon dahil alam niyang mamaya pa ang pasok nito.

“ **Mingyu, bat nandito ka na? Mamaya pa pasok mo ha** ” sabi nito at patuloy na naglakad. Sinundan naman ito ni Mingyu na nakaakbay pa rin hanggang ngayon.

“ **Nagdidikit kasi ako ng flyers. Naghahanap ako ng roommate, kuya. Di yata kakayaninng budget ko pag ako lang nagbayad nun.** ” Sagot naman nito at pinakita sa kanya ang mga hawak niyang papel.

" **Naghahanap din ako eh, buti may nahanap na agad si mom. Try kong magtanong sa kanya, baka may kilala pa siyang kailangan ng apartment.** " Jisoo said and he saw Mingyu's face brightened up.

" **Talaga, hyung?! Thank you!! Pero bigyan pa rin kita ng flyers, kuya jisoo ha. Magdikit ka rin pag may free time ka.** " sabi naman ni Mingyu at nagabot ng ipang pirasong papel.

" **Sige, Gyu. Pasok muna ako sa first class ko ha. See you later!** " Jisoo said and waved goodbye to Mingyu.

He's walking to his classroom when he notice a familiar person walking on the opposite direction. Tiningnan niya ito nang mabuti pero bigla na lang itong pumasok sa isa sa mga classroom.

Hindi na niya ito ulit pinansin at naglakad na papunta sa pupuntahan niya.

Pagdating niya sa classroom nakita na niya sila Jihoon na magkakatabi sa upuan. Kasama niya si Seungcheol at Soonyoung na ngayon ay nagtatawanan. He decided to take the seat next to Jihoon kaya nginitian siya nito.

" **Huy, may gagawin ka bukas? Gala naman tayo.** " Tanong ni Jihoon sa kanya.

" **Sorry Ji hindi ako pwede eh. Mag-aayos kasi ako ng apartment darating kasi yung roommate ko sa monday. Kayo na lang muna, babawi ako sa inyo.** " Jisoo said and let out an apologetic ssmile

" **Daya naman. Pero sige, set na lang natin yung gala sa ibang araw. Roommate? Akala ko di ka maghahanap nun?** " The younger asked him.

" **I found it really lonely living alone kaya itatry kong magkaroommate ulit. Tsaka para may panghati rin sa rent.** " He answered.

" **Ang bilis mo naman makahanap ng roommate. Ang hirap kaya maghanap ng maayos na roommate sa panahon ngayon tsaka ang mahal ng rent sa apartment svt 'no. Buti na lang talaga mayaman si Seungcheol nakakautang ako ng pambayad minsan.** " Sabi naman ni Jihoon at napatingin naman sa kanya si Seungcheol dahil narinig ang kanyang pangalan.

" **Si mom talaga yung nakahanap ng roommate ko. Ang bilis nga eh, kausap ko pa lang siya sa phone tapos may nahanap na raw siya. Sana talaga maayos yung magiging roommate ko ngayon.** " Jisoo said and smiled with hope.

Tapos na ang class nila at muntik nang makatulog si Jisoo dahil sa sobrang boring ng tinuturo ng prof nila. Tinatry niyang magnotes pero lagi siyang napapapikit. Natawa na lang ito dahil puro dot ng ballpen ang papel niya. He really needs to avoid himself from sleeping, it's bad for his grades.

His classes for today are done. Halos 5 PM na rin siguro nung lumabas siya ng school and he decided to go to a fast food chain at bumili ng pagkain. Gabi na rin kasi at tinatamad na siyang magluto kaya pwede na raw yun.

Pagdating niya sa bahay, nag-ayos na siya at sinet ang tv para manood ng movie habang kumakain. He decided to spend his saturday night staying late watching movies. Sobrang saya lang daw kasi nito. It has been a stressful week and this is a great way to de-stress.

Nakaramdam na siya ng antok while watching the third movie for tonight. He turned off the tv and cleaned up the mess. _Nevermind the movie, I want to sleep_ , he thought.

●○●○●○●○●

 

It's already Sunday morning and he's about to start cleaning when he heard a knock on his door. Sino ba kasing mangangapitbahay nang ganito kaaga? 

  
Binuksan niya yung pinto at bumungad sa kanya ang lalaking hindi niya inaasahan ngayon.

" **Hi.** " he man at his door said and smiled. Jisoo doesn't know what he is doing here.

" **Jihoon, anong ginagawa mo dito? It's only 10 in the morning ha, you used to wake up at noon.** " Jisoo said at tumawa lang si Jihoon.

" **Wala ang boring lang kasi sa amin. Tsaka you're just one door away, ikaw ang pinakamalapit na mapupuntahan ko.** " Sagot naman ni Jihoon at pumasok na sa bahay ni Jisoo. Umupo naman siya sa sofa na puro gamit ni Jisoo.

" **Boring? Nandun naman si Seungcheol ah. Nag-away ba kayo?** " Jisoo asked.

Jihoon and Seungcheol are roommates. Halos sabay lang silang tatlo tumira dito. Kaya alam niya na close na close ang dalawa. The two are friends since they were children. Sabay silang lumaki at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin sila naghihiwalay. Minsan nga naiinggit si Jisoo sa dalawa. Sobrang steady kasi ng freindship nila. Unlike sa kanya, he once had a friend like Seungcheol and Jihoon pero pinakawalan niya.

" **Hindi kami nag-away nun. Lumabas kasi, may date ata. Tulungan na lang kita mag-ayos dito.** " Sagot naman nito. Napansin ni Jisoo na napairap nang bahagya si Jihoon kaya tinawanan niya ito.

" **Sabi ko sayo umamin ka na eh. Pero thank you ha. Hindi na rin ako mahihirapan mag-ayos**." Sabi naman ni Jisoo at ngumiti.

Jihoon likes Seungcheol and he’s trying to hide his feelings to the older for months already. He doesn’t want to confess. Ayaw niya mauwi lang sa wala ang friendship nila for 10 years.

“ **You know I won’t ever do that, kuya Jisoo.** ” Jihoon said shaking his head.

“ **Try mo nga lang kasi.** ”

“ **And will lose everything even our friendship, no thanks. Okay na ako sa ganito dahil alam kong hanggang dito lang kami. Simulan na nga lang natin yung pag-aayos sobrang dumi naman ng lugar mo.** ” Jihoon said at tumayo na para pulutin ang mga nakakalat na gamit.

Jisoo looks at the shorter. I’m really just like him, he thought. Nakikita niya talaga ang sarili niya kay Jihoon. He used to love his oh-so-called bestfriend. His ex-bestfriend  kasi umalis si Jisoo nang walang paalam dito.

He erased those thoughts inside his head at tinulungan na si Jihoon. While cleaning the house, they played some music using the speaker. Nilakasan nila dahil nasa dulong part naman ang place ni Jisoo at alam ni Jihoon na walang tao bukod sa kanila sa floor na ito.

Habang nililinis nila ang kitchen may nakitang icing si Jihoon at ipinahid kay Jisoo. Nagulat naman ang nakatatanda sa ginawa ng nakababata. Pinunasan naman niya ang mukha niya at tumakbo naman palayo si Jihoon.

Manilis tumakbo si Jihoon pero mas mahaba naman ang mga binti ni Jisoo kaya nahabol niya ito. He held Jihoon’s waist and tickled him. Sa sobrang kiliti ni Jihoon ay napaluhod na ito pero hindi pa rin tumitigil si Jisoo. Hinawakan ni Jihoon ang mga balikat ni Jisoo telling him to stop. Jisoo was shocked when Jihoon suddenly bit his neck. Napa-aray ito dahil sa sakit at napansin niya na nagulat din si Jihoon.

“ **What the heck, Ji?! Why did you do that?** ” Jisoo asked with a surprised look.

“ **I don’t know, Jisoo. I was supposed to hit you pero hindi ko alam kung bakit ganon yung nagawa ko. I’m sorry, wag ka nang magalit.** ” Jihoon apologized and let out a sincere smile.

Jisoo touched the bitten part of his neck and winced in pain. Sinabi ni Jihoon na namumula ito and he’s about to get some ice but Jisoo said it was okay.

They almost finished cleaning Jisoo’s place so they decided to continue cleaning the kitchen. After nilang matapos maglinis, kumain muna sila ng chips and nanood ng tv. “ **Sorry talaga, kuya Jisoo ha. Penge pa ako netong chips ngayon ko lang natikman ‘to.** ” Sabi ni Jihoon habang nanonood ng tv.

“ **Okay lang, hindi naman na masakit. Wag mo na lang ulit gagawin, please lang Ji. Kuha ka pa dun, bigyan mo na rin si Seungcheol dala lang ni Mom yan eh.** ” He replied and smiled to Jihoon.

Lumawak naman ang ngiti ni Jihoon at kumuha pa ng dalawa doon sa basket. Medyo close sila ng nanay ni Jisoo, doon na lang daw niya balak humingi para hindi nakakahiya kay Jisoo.

" **Thank you, Jisoo! The best ka talaga!** " Jihoon half shouted.

Napailing na lang si Jisoo at tumawa nang mahina. Ang cute lang daw kasi ni Jihoon. Ang takaw takaw pero hindi naman mabilis tumaba.

They're too busy watching a show on the tv when the doorbell rings. Jihoon looks at Jisoo saying " **Do you expect someone to come here?** " Jisoo then shakes his head meaning no.

Binuksan na lang niya ang pinto at laking gulat niya dahil may lalaki sa harap niya na may dala dalang maraming bag.

The man smiled at him and Jisoo doesn't know what to react. Mukha siyang nakakita ng multo. Multong kahit kailan ay ayaw niyang makita.

_No, definitely not him._


	2. Chapter 2

" **What are you doing here?** " Jisoo said to the man standing at his doorstep.

" **I'm your roommate, your mom offered me this. Kararating ko lang kasi dito and sakto, you need a roommate.** " He replied with a serious look on his face.

_No, not him. Not Jeonghan._

" **Uh, sige pasok ka. I thought bukas ka pa darating.** " Jisoo said and he stepped aside para makapasok si Jeonghan. Tinulungan na rin niya itong ipasok ang mga gamit.

Nang napasok na nila lahat ng gamit, napansin ni Jeonghan na may ibang taong nakaupo and he looked at him. Jisoo noticed it too so he introduced the two of them to each other.

" **Jeonghan si Jihoon. And Jihoonie, si Jeonghan, roommate ko.** " Jisoo said.

" **Nice to meet you, Jeonghan. I live next door sana maging close tayo.** " Jihoon said and he offered his hand.

Jeonghan looked at him as if he's judging him from head to toe. " **Nice to meet you too.** " Jeonghan replied and grabbed Jihoon's hand for a handshake.

The three of them became silent until Jihoon decided to break the silence " **Nandun na pala si Cheol. Jisoo, uwi na ako thank you ulit dito at sorry kanina. Jeonghan nice meeting you.** " Jihoon said at tumingin sa dalawa. Tumango naman si Jisoo at ngumiti si Jeonghan. Pagkalabas ni Jihoon naging na naman sa loob.

Walang gustong magsalita sa kanila. Nagdadalawang isip pa si Jisoo kung aalukin niya ito ng pagkain o kaya ay maiinom o mananahimik na lang siya. He chose to do the latter. 

" **How are you, Joshuji? It's been five years** " Halos mabato ni Jisoo ang hawak niyang phone nang marinig niyang magsalita si Jeonghan. 

" **I'm fine.** " Jisoo only managed to say. _Did I sound rude to him?_ He asked himself. Hindi niya kasi alam kung anong isasagot nito. 

" **Yun lang? I'm fine lang masasabi mo after five years? Hindi mo man lang ba ako namiss ha?** " _I missed you so much, Hannie._

" **Your room is on the left, sakin naman yung katapat nun. Nasa gitna yung cr, iayos mo na ang mga gamit mo.** " Jisoo said and ignored what did Jeonghan say. 

Hindi pa siya handa. Alam niyang napaka-oa niya para umiwas nang ganito na sa totoo naman ay kagagawan niya. Bago pa sumagot si Jeonghan ay pumasok na agad si Jisoo sa kwarto niya. 

Pagkapasok ni Jisoo sa kwarto, umupo lang siya sa kama at tumingin sa picture nila ni Jeonghan. It was taken 6 years ago at ang bata pa ng itsura nila doon. They looked so happy back then.

Jisoo and Jeonghan used to be best of friends. They were inseparable. Kung nasaan si Jisoo, nandoon din si Jeonghan. Pero things get complicated for Jisoo kaya he started to became distant to Jeonghan. Jeonghan started to hang out with other people and Jisoo also did. Hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin silang maayos na pag-uusap after non.

Lumipat naman si Jisoo ng school kaya wala na talaga silang communication. Nagulat na lang ito at nakita niya si Jeonghan sa pintuan niya. Kahit ang daming nangyari sa kanilang dalawa, he missed his friend. Ayaw niya mab aminin pero gusto niyang bumalik ang dating sila. Kung hindi lang lumayo si Jisoo ay malamang masaya pa rin silang magkaibigan ngayon.

Jisoo lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind is currently occupied with the things that happened today. A few minutes later, Jisoo drifted in dreamland.

His sleep turned to be a nap when a knock on his door woke him up. He lazily opened the door and saw Jeonghan standing in front of him.

" **It's already dinner, hindi ka ba kakain? I tried cooking some food pero hindi ko alam kung magugustuhan mo.** " Jeonghan said and scratched his head.

" **Uh sige, susunod ako. Mag-aayos lang ako.** " Jisoo replied.

" **Mag-aayos for what? You totally look fine to me. Tara na nagugutom na talaga ako.** " Jeonghan said and pulled Jisoo to the dining table. Nagulat naman si Jisoo dahil sa ginawa ni Jeonghan pero umupo na rin siya sa upuan.

Jeonghan sits on the opposite chair in front of Jisoo. " **Hindi ako ganon kasanay magluto, sorry kung hindi mo magugustuhan.** " Nahihiyang sabi ni Jeonghan. Kahit noong mga bata pa sila ay hindi talaga nagluluto ito kaya nagulat na lang si Jisoo na nagluto ito ngayon.

Jeonghan cooked ramyeon, grilled pork, rice and soup na hindi pa madistinguish ni Jisoo kung ano yun. Medyo sunog yung pork pero pwede naman makain. " **Buti nahanap mo yung pangluto. Kawali lang yung nakalabas kasi puro prito lang naman ginagawa ko.** " Jisoo said at kumuha na ng kakainin.

Nung natikman ni Jisoo yung soup, medyo napangiwi ito dahil sa alat pero hindi niya ito pinahalata kay Jeonghan. Nag-effort kasi yung tao magluto, ang sama naman kung hindi kakainin. The ramen is perfectly fine for him. Yun yata ang pinakamasarap na ramyeon na natikman niya.

" **How was the food? Okay lang kung sasabihin mong hindi masarap kasi hinsi pa naman ako sanay. Pero kung okay lang para sayo, I would be glad**." Jeonghan said as he started eating.

" **The food was good. Ang sarap nung ramyeon, the soup was kinda salty pero okay lang naman. I never thought you can cook like this.** " Sabi ni Jisoo na parang nahihiya.

" **Thanks. First time ko rin talaga magluto ng ganito karami. Sana mabusog ka, Joshuji. Ang payat mo na.** " Jeonghan teased him. Joshuji. Jeonghan called him Joshuji twice this day. Natutuwa siya dahil ganon pa rin ang turing sa kanya ni Jeonghan after what he did.

" **Of course, ngayon lang ulit ako nakakain ng totoong pagkain.** " Jisoo replied and took a spoonful of rice.

" **What do you mean totoong pagkain?** "

" **Usually I eat instant noodles or take outs. Minsan hindi ako kumakain**." He said at sumama naman ang tingin sa kanya ni Jeonghan.

" **It's bad for your health, ano ka ba Jisoo. I'll try to learn how to cook other dishes para naman hindi ganon ang kinakain mo. Alam ba nila tita yun?** " Jeonghan asked. Kitang-kita yung concern sa mukha ni Jeonghan na ngayon ay tumigil sa pagkain at tumingin lang kay Jisoo, waiting for answer.

" **No, pero minsan ay nagpapadala siya ng pagkain dito. Hindi ko naman pababayaan sarili ko Jeonghan wag kang mag-alala.** "Sagot sa kanya ni Jisoo.

" **But I can't help myself not to worry about you. Lalo na ngayon lang ulit tayo nagkita. I don't want to lose you again, hindi ko na yata kakayanin pa.** " Sabi ni Jeonghan at bigla namang umiwas ng tingin.

Nag-guilty siya dahil halatang nasaktan siya dahil sa nangyari. Jisoo wants to hug him pero hindi niya magawa. He missed Jeonghan very much.

" **I'll take good care of myself, wala kang dapat ikabahala, Jeonghan.** " Jisoo said and smiled at Jeonghan.

Umirap naman si Jeonghan kaya napatawa si Jisoo. " **Pag tapos ka nang kumain, ilagay mo yung pinagkainan mo sa lababo. Ako na maghuhugas.** " Sabi ulit ni Jisoo at tumayo papunta sa lalabo.

 _Napakacold mo, punyeta_. Jeonghan thought. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nagkaganito si Jisoo. They were fine five years ago at hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung may nagawa ba siyang mali. Gusto niyang tamungin si Jisoo pero hindi pa siya handang malaman ang dahilan nito. Baka masaktan na naman siya.

Pumasok naman si Jeonghan sa kwarto niya pagkalagay niya ng plato sa lababo. Hindi pa rin siya nakakapagayos ng gamit dahil inuna niyang magluto.

Past three na rin kasi noong dumating siya at natagalan din siya sa pagfifigure out kung anong gagawing luto para sa dinner nila.

Jeonghan never thought that he'll be with Jisoo again. After kasing maging distant ni Jisoo sa kanya ay lumipat na siya ng school pagkatapos ng school year na 'yon.

Close ang nanay niya at ang nanay ni Jisoo kaya tinanong niya rito kung anong dahilan ng binata. Kahit si Mrs. Hong ay walang idea kung bakit nagpalipat ng school si Jisoo. Iniisip niya kung nabubully ba ito pero lagi naman niya itong kasama at halatang masaya si Jisoo. 

They're already in college at naisipan niyang lumipat sa school ni Jisoo. Syempre he asked Mrs. Hong dahil hindi naman na sila naguusap ng kaibigan niya.

They've been in the same school for two years pero kahit kailan hindi sila nagkita. Minsan nakikita niya si Jisoo pero natatakot siyang lapitan ito. Baka kasi hindi siya nito pansinin or worst ay hindi na siya nakikilala nito.

He really needs an apartment to live in dahil lilipat sila sa mas malayo na bahay and that would be a pain in Jeonghan's ass kung araw-araw siyang babiyahe nang sobrang haba.

Mabuti na lang talaga at magkaibigan ang mga magulang nila kahit papaano at naikwento ng nanay niya na kailangan ng matutuluyan ni Jeonghan. The day after ikwento ni Mrs. Yoon yun ay tumawag ang nanay ni Jisoo at nangangailangan daw ito ng roommate. Mrs. Hong thought it's a good idea for Jeonghan to live with Jisoo because they're friends. She didn't know they used to be friends kaya magdadalawang isip pa si Jeonghan kung papayag siya or hindi. He didn't have a choice din kasi dahil lilipat na talaga sila next month at mahirap na maghanap ng matutuluyan.

Jeonghan looked at the clock and noticed it's already 9 o'clock in the evening at wala pa sa kalahati ng gamit niya ang naaayos niya. Inaantok na rin siya kaya binibilisan na niya ang pagaayos para makatulog na. Past eleven na rin nang matapos ang pag-aayos niya ng gamit pati na rin ang kwarto niya.

Lumabas siya ng kwarto para maghilamos at magtoothbrush. Nakita niyang nakabukas pa ang tv at gising pa si Jisoo. Gusto niya sana itong kausapin pero hindi niya alam ang sasabihin at parang may kausap din si Jisoo sa phone dahil narinig niya itong nagsabi ng ' _Mag-ingat ka diyan, love you too._ ' bago siya pumasok ng kwarto.

Yun lang ang nasa isip niya hanggang sa makahiga siya sa kama niya. He can't believe Jisoo isn't single anymore. Pero iniisip niya kung sino. Hindi kaya si Jihoon daw? Iba raw kasi yung tinginan nila kanina and napansin ni Jeonghan na may parang hickey si Jisoo sa leeg niya kanina. Their hair were kinda messed up din kasi nung dumating si Jeonghan. Hindi niya alam ay katatapos lang maglaro ng dalawa.

Jisoo is that kind of guy na takot magsabi ng nararamdaman niya. Tanda pa ni Jeonghan na dapat bibigyan ni Jisoo yung crush niya ng chocolates pero sa sobrang kaba niya kay Jeonghan niya nabigay sa harap ng maraming tao. Sila tuloy yung laman ng usapan sa school nila that day hanggang sa mga sumunod pang araw. Hindi tuloy nakapasok si Jisoo ng dalawang araw dahil sa hiya.

Hindi sa hindi sikat si Jisoo. In fact, marami ngang nagkakagusto at nagcoconfess sa kanya pero mas maraming admirers at mas sikat si Jeonghan. Pero sa lahay ng mga nagconfess kay Jisoo, walang nakit kahit na isa si Jeonghan na tinanggap ni Jisoo. Meaning, wala pang naging girlfriend or boyfriend si Jisoo nung magkaibigan sila.

Kaya ngayon ay gulat na gulat siya nang marinig niya yung kanina. Alam niyang hindi ang mom niya ang kausap dahil iba ang tono ng pananalita ni Jisoo. Parang ang flirty raw kasi ng pagkakasabi. Pero hindi naman malandi si Jisoo niya. Ay mali, _kay Jeonghan lang lalandi_ , joke.

Ipinikit ni Jeonghan ang mga mata niya para maghanda na matulog. Sobra rin kasi siyang napagod sa paglilipat. Ilang minuto lang ang makalipas nang makatukog nang bahagya si Jeonghan pero nagising ito nang narinig niyang bumukas ang pinto sa kwarto niya.

Idinilat niya nang bahagya ang kaniyang mata at nakita niya si Jisoo na nakatayo sa labas ng pinto. Dali-dali niyang ipinikit ang mga mata at nagpanggap na tulog.

He heard footsteps walking towards him at naramdaman niyang lumubog ang kabilang side ng kama meaning Jisoo is sitting in his bed.

Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya pero mas pinili niyang pumikit pa rin at hindi pinansin ang lalaki sa tabi niya.

" **Seems like you're already sleeping. Balak ko sanang kausapin ka pero mas okay na siguro na tulog ka while I'm saying this to you. First, I missed you too. I missed you so bad. All those years na hindi kita kasama, iniisip ko kung katulad pa rin kaya tayo nang dati. Second, I'm sorry. I'm sorry kung iniwan kita sa ere sorry kung wala man lang akong pasabi. Pero Jeonghan I had my reasons. My selfish reasona na sama ay kinalimutan ko na lang pala para makasama ka. Jeonghan you were my only true friend pero nagawa pa kitang iwanan. You have the right to be mad at me pero nung dumating ka you only smiled at me na parang walang nangyari. Sana bukas makausap kita nang maayos. Sana pwede pa rin tayong bumalik sa dati.** " Jisoo said as he looked at the sleeping Jeonghan.

Pagkatapos niyang sabihin iyon ay nakaramdam si Jeonghan ng labi sa noo niya. Ilang segundo matapos 'yon ay narinig niya ang pagsara ng pinto kasabay ang mga luha na kanina pa nuya pilit na pinipigilang lumabas. Gusto niyang habulin si Jisoo at yakapin.

Hindi na siya nakatulog dahil ang mga sinabi lang ni Jisoo ang naiisip niya ngayon. Sinubukan niyang kalimutan pero hindi niya talaga kaya.

_What are his reasons kung bakit bigla siyang nang-iwan?_


	3. Chapter 3

Kinabukasan ay sobrang laki ng eyebags ni Jeonghan dahil hindi siya nakatulog nang maayos kagabi. Si Jisoo lang kasi talaga ang inisip niya kagabi. He knew it was not a good thing dahil may pasok siya ngayon at makikita siyang ganito ni Jisoo.

Nagulat siya nang may biglang kumatok sa pinto kaya binuksan niya ito ang he saw Jisoo wearing a pink apron.  _Napakacute_. " **Jeonghan, okay ka na? Let's eat, nakapagluto na ako.** " Jisoo said and smiled. Tumango naman si Jeonghan signaling he'll go out. " **Susunod ako, Joshuji. Una ka na.** " Jeonghan said.

Nung nakita niya si Jisoo, naalala na naman niya yung nangyari. Ginulo niya ang buhok niya sa sobrang stress at pinilit na mag-isip ng ibang bagay. Naghilamos muna siya at nagtoothbrush bago lumabas para kumain.

Nanlaki ang mata niya sa sobrang dami ng niluto ni Jisoo at napakasarap din tingnan. Nakita niya si Jisoo na nakaupo na sa upuan na inupuan niya kahapon. " **Kain na.** " Sabi ni Jisoo habang naglalagay ng untensils sa plato ni Jeonghan.

" **They look delicious sabi mo hindi ka gaanong nagluluto?** " Sabi ni Jeonghan at umupo.

" **Hindi naman talaga. I told you, puto prito lang ginagawa ko kaya dun lang ako magaling. Marami rin akong naluto kaya baka baunin ko na lang yung iba. Ikaw? Gusto mo bang magbaon? I'll make you packed lunch.** " Sabi ni Jisoo at sumandok ng kanin.

Jeonghan nodded and muttered 'Thank you.'. They started eating at naging tahimik na ang dalawa dahil abala sa pagkain.

" **Jeonghan.** " " **Joshuji.** "

Natawa sila pareho dahil sa pagkakasabay nila.

" **You go first.** " " **Ikaw muna.** "

" **Sige na, Jisoo, you speak first.** " Jeonghan said as he looked at Jisoo.

" **It's been five years and I know I don't have a right to say this but can we start over again? I mean, pwede bang maging magkaibigan ulit tayo. Gusto kong bumawi sa lahat ng mga panahon na hindi tayo magkasama. I hope we can be friends again, Hannie.** " Jisoo sincerely said to Jeonghan. He called him Hannie again. _He's more than happy._

Wala namang masabi si Jeonghan dahil sa nangyayari ngayon. " **Of course, Joshuji I would love to. Sobra kasi kitang namiss 'no. I want us to bond together. You know, just like the old times.** " Sagot ni Jeonghan at tumawa. Napangiti naman si Jisoo sa sagot ng nakatatanda.

" **Thank you for giving me another chance, Hannie. Cheers to the start of our friendship?** " Sabi ni Jisoo at iniabot ang baso niya kay Jeonghan para mag-toast ng baso. Sabay naman sila uminom ng tubig at nagtawanan.

Si Jeonghan ang naghugas this time dahil nagaayos si Jisoo ng babaunin nila para ngayon. After maghugas ni Jeonghan ay may nakita siyang blue at green na lunchboxes na magkapareho ng design. Natandaan niya yung mga panahong pareho sila ng lunchbox at sabay kumakain ng lunch noong elementary sila. They've been friends since they were younger dahil magkaibigan nga ang mga magulang nila at kahit kailan ay hindi sila naghihiwalay.

Nauna naman si Jisoo sa banyo para maligo kaya umupo si Jeonghan sa sofa na nasa sala para hintaying matapos ang nakababata. He heard the door opened so he immediately stood up. He gulped when he saw Jisoo half naked, a towel only covering his lover body. Medyo basa pa ang katawan ni Jisoo dahil kalalabas lang niya sa cr.

" **Jeonghan? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. Sabay ba tayong papasok?** " Sabi ni Jisoo at ipinunas ang hawak niyang towel sa buhok niya.

" **Uh oo, sabay tayong pumasok. Sige bye!** " Sabi ni Jeonghan at agad na pumasok sa kwarto. Feeling niya namumula na siya sa sobrang hiya dahil sa ginawa niya kanina.

Hindi naman ganon kaganda yung katawan ni Jisoo dati ha, he thought. Looks like there are a lot of changes after five years without him.

Kinuha na niya ang tuwalya niya para maligo. Mabilis na lang siyang naligo dahil halos isang oras na lang bago ang klase nila. Never pa sila naging magkaklase pero alam niya ang schedule ni Jisoo thanks to Mingyu. Mingyu is his friend for three years already. Sabay silang pumasok sa Pledis University para mag-aral. Kaklase ni Mingyu si Jisoo sa ilang subject kaya alam nito ang schedule nito. They are close dahil kahit si Jisoo ay alam ang schedule ni Mingyu.

Nagbihis na siya ng kahit anong damit na nakita niya sa cabinet at sinuot. Jeonghan really doesn't care kung anong suot niya dahil bagay naman sa kanya ang lahat. Hindi naman kasi siya bibili ng damit na hindi bagay at hindi niya gusto.

Lumabas na siya ng kwarto and he saw Jisoo sitting at the sofa looking fine as always. " **Tara na?** " pag-aaya ni Jeonghan kay Jisoo at nauna nang lumabas ng pinto.

" **Joshuji.** " Tawag nito sa kanya. Napalingon naman si Jisoo.

" **Hmm.** "

" **Can i get your number? Kasi ang hirap naman kung we live on the same house pero wala tayong contact ng isa't-sa.** " Jeonghan shyly said at bahagyang nagkamot ng kumot. Cute. Hindi si Jisoo ang nagsabi niyan, kundi ako. Joke hehe.

" **Sure. Give me your phone, Hannie. Yung susi mo nga pala. Pwede mo ba ako samahan magpaduplicate ng mga susi mamaya after class? Kung okay lang naman sayo.** " Sabi ni Jisoo at inabot naman ni Jeonghan ang phone niya. Kinakabahan siya habang inaabot ang phone niya dahil bahaka makita ng nakababata ang wallpaper niya. His wallpaper is him and Jisoo when they were young. Never pa siyang nagpalit ng wallpaper dahil he treasures that photo a lot.

" **Nandyan na yung number ko. Call me para masave ko rin yung number mo sa phone ko. Tara na?** " Pag-aaya ni Jisoo.

When they were inside the elevator, binuksan ni Jeonghan ang phone niya para palitan ang contact name ni Jisoo as Joshuji dahil alam niyang Jisoo lang ang nilgay nito. Wala siyang nakitang Jisoo nung chineck niya instead, nakita niyang Joshuji with matching heart emoji pa ang nakalagay. Napangiti naman si Jeonghan dahil doon.

" **Jisoo!** " narinig niyang may tumawag na familiar na boses na nakababata. Sabay silang tumingin sa liko para makita kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya. Jihoon.

Yung lalaking naabutan ni Jeonghan sa apartment ni Jisoo kahapon. " **Jihoon!** " tawag pabalik ni Jisoo sa lalaking naglalakad ngayon papunta sa kanila. Kitang-kita na malawak ang ngiti ni Jisoo pagkakita niya kay Jihoon.

Bigla namang nainis si Jeonghan dahil sa di malamang dahilan. Baka kasi dahil wala lang o dahil kay Jihoon na sobrang lawak ang ngiti ngayon kay Jisoo.

" **Hi Jeonghan! Papunta na ba kayong school? Sabay ako kung okay lang sa inyo.** " Tanong ni Jihoon sa kanila. Ngumiti naman nang bahagya si Jeonghan at nagwave dahil narinig niyang binati siya ni Jihoon. Gusto niya sanang sabihing hindi okay pero naunahan siyang magsalita ni Jisoo.

" **Sure! Yun lang pala, sabay ka na samin. Nasan ba si Seungcheol bakit lagi ka na lang iniiwan nun?** " Tanong ni Jisoo sa nakababata at inakbayan.

" **Ewan ko, wala na sa apartment nung nagising ako eh. Baka maagang lumabas or hindi umuwi ng bahay. Bahala siya. Nabubuwiset na ako sa kanya.** " Sagot ni Jihoon na halatang naiinis ngayon kaya natawa naman si Jisoo.

Dumating na yung bus at dalawang pwesto na lang ang natira kaya sila Jihoon at Jeonghan na lang ang pinaupo ni Jisoo. Habang nasa biyahe, napansin ni Jeonghan na may ka-chat naman sa phone si Jisoo at panay ang ngiti. Si Jihoon naman na nasa tabi niya ngayon ay hawak din ang phone at parang may kausap. Hindi niya makita ang nasa phone niya dahil naka privacy ito. Napairap naman si Jeonghan at sumuko na sa kakatingin sa phone ni Jihoon.

Pagbaba nila ng bus ay nagpaalam na si Jihoon na mauna dahil malelate na siya sa klase niya. Agad na tumakbo ng binata dahil sobrang sungit ng prof niya sa klaseng yun. " **Joshuji.** " Tawag ni Jeonghan.

" **Ano yun?** " Sagot ni Jisoo at lumingon kay Jeonghan

" **Wala nevermind. Sige, una na ako sa first class ko. See you, after class.** " Sabi ni Jeonghan at naglakad na kahit hindi pa nagpapaalam kay Jisoo.

Jisoo noticed na parang wala si Jeonghan sa mood that time kaya iniisip niya kung may nagawa ba siyang mali kanina. Kinalimutan na lang niya muna 'yun at pumasok na sa klase niya na kasama ni Mingyu. Four hours straight yung klase nila kaya medyo nakakaantok pero kakayanin naman ni Jisoo dahil kailangan niyan intindihin ang lesson.

Napansin niyang natutulog na si Mingyu sa tabi niya kaya panay ang tapik niya dito para magising. " **Huy kanina ka pa tinitingnan ni Ma'am, bibigyan ka na naman ng extra activity niyan.** " Bulong niya kay Mingyu kaya inayos niya ang upo niya.

Medyo mabilis namang natapos ang four hours na klase nila dahil puro flash lang ng slides ng powerpoint at konting explanation. Puro sulat lang naman ang ginawa ni Jisoo kaya hindi siya nakatulog. Sa sobrang bilis magsalita ng prof nila at sa sobrang bilis din maglipat ng slides ay sobrang bili niya rin magsulat. Pumikit lang siya sandali ay may information na siyang namiss.

Lunch na rin after nung klaseng yun kaya aayain niya si Mingyu na kumain sa cafeteria. " **Jisoo arat na! May papakilala ako sayong kaibigan ko. Nandun na sila sa cafeteria hinihintay tayo.** " Pag-aaya ni Mingyu sa kanya. Tumango naman si Jisoo at kinuha ang lunch box niya.

" **May baon ka? Alam ko hindi ka nagbabaon ah.** " Tanong ni Mingyu.

" **Ngayon lang kasi sobra yung naluto ko para samin nung roommate ko.** " Sagot naman ni Jisoo sa kanya.

" **Musta naman yung bago mong roommate? Ayos ba**?"

" **Okay naman siya tsaka kakilala ko naman pala kaya okay siyang roommate.** " Sabi ng nakatatanda habang naglalakad sila.

Nandun na sila at hinahanap naman ni Mingyu yung mga kaibigan niya. Ilang segundo lang at nahanap na ni Mingyu ang table nila dahil bigla siyang kumaway. Sinundan naman niya ang nakababata.

Habang naglalakd sila may napansin siyang familiar na tao sa table. It's Jeonghan at abala siya sa pakikipagusap sa taong nasa harap niya. Nandun din yung iba na kaibigan niya. He saw Soonyoung and Seokmin at yung isa na kausap ni Jeonghan. Nakarating na sila sa table at bigla namang napatingin si Jeonghan sa kanya. He smiled at him and the older smiled back.

" **Jisoo, si Jeonghan nga pala. Siya yung friend ko na sinasabi ko kanina. Sana maging close kayo.** " Sabi ni Mingyu at tinaas baba pa ang kilay kay Jeonghan.

" **Oh, I know him. He's my roommate, Mingyu.** " Sagot ni Joshua at umupo sa tabi ni Jeonghan dahil yun na lang ang natitirang bakante. Nagulat naman si Mingyu sa sinabi ng binata.

" **Talaga? Nako ingat ka dyan kay Jeonghan baka kung anong gawin sayo.** " Pang-aasar ni Mingyu kaya sinamaan siya ng tingin ng nakatatanda.

" **Bakit ako matatakot? I know Jeonghan since we're young kaya I know him very well.** " Sabi naman ni Jisoo at tumingin kay Jeonghan na nakatingin din sa kanya ngayon.

" **Hala, kuya Jisoo kilala mo si kuya Jeonghan? Eh bakit parang di naman kayo nagpapansinan dati?** " Pagsingit ni Seokmin sa usapan. The two of them shrugged at hindi sinagot si Seokmin.

Nilabas na ni Jeonghan ang lunch box niya. The other three noticed the two having the same lunch box. " **Hala pareho kayo ng lalagyan! Ang cute niyo!** " Soonyoung squealed at binatukan naman siya ni Seokmin.

Tumawa lang sila Jisoo at Jeonghan dahil sa dalawa at nagsimula nang kumain. They became silent when they all started eating and it's a good thing dahil mas makakapagfocus si Jisoo sa pagkain niya. Si Mingyu naman ay busy sa phone kaya hindi naubos yung pagkain. Dahil gutom pa si Soonyoung dahil broke daw siya ay kinain na lang ang natirang pagkain ni Mingyu.

The lunch break has come to an end kaya niligpit na ni Jisoo yung pinagkainan niya. " **Joshuji.** " Jeonghan called him. Napalingon naman si Jisoo sa kanya and didn't answer. " **Sorry if I left you earlier. Tuloy pa rin naman tayo mamaya diba?** " The older asked.

" **Okay lang. And yes, tuloy tayo I don't have a reason naman para i-cancel yun. I'll go na sa next class ko, see you.** " Jisoo replied and left Jeonghan with the other guys.

His next class will be with Jihoon and Seungcheol. Maaga siyang nakarating sa classroom pero nakita na niya ang dalawa sa loob. He didn't expect it dahil kadalasan ay late na dumadating ang dalawa. Iba rin yung pwesto nila ngayon. Nakasandal ang ulo ni Seungcheol sa balikat ni Jihoon, sleeping while the younger is on his phone.

" **Ehem.** " Pagpaparinig ni Jisoo kaya napatingin si Jihoon sa kanya. Tulog na tulog pa rin naman si Seungcheol na nakasandal pa rin sa balikat ni Jihoon.

" **Ano yan, ha?** " Pang-aasar ng nakatatanda at ngumiti pa ng nakakaloko. " **Anong ano yan?** " tanong naman pabalik ni Jihoon.

"Bakit may pasandal sa balikat, ha?" Jisoo then again teased the younger. Jihoon rolled his eyes and put his phone down. " **Ewan, di ko rin alam dito. Bigla-biglang nag-ayang wag kumain tas dumiretso dito.** " Jihoon answered and looked at the oldest. Madalas naman kasing hindi kumain ng lunch si Jihoon kaya sanay na siya. Pumupunta lang sa canteen yun pag nag-aaya si Seungcheol o kapag gutom talaga siya. 

Lumapit naman si Jisoo at umupo sa tabi ni Jihoon. " **Diba di mo yan kasama kanina? San ba nanggaling si Seungcheol, laging iniiwan baby ko.** " Pabirong sabi ni Jisoo at ginulo ang buhok ni Jihoon. Jihoon slapped the hand of the older but the latter only laughed. " **Baby mo mukha mo. Hindi ko rin alam kung san galing 'to. Cheol, gumising ka na malapit na magtime.** " Sabi ni Jihoon at tinapik ang balikat ni Seungcheol.

" **Hmm, mamaya na. Mga five minutes pa please.** " Sagot naman ni Seungcheol at sumiksik pa sa balikat ni Jihoon sabay yakap sa nakababata. Nagulat naman si Jihoon sa ginawa ni Seungcheol. He can't move and he feels his face is becoming red. Nakisabay pa si Jisoo na tumatawa ngayon dahil sa itsura ng nakababata.

" **T-tama na huy, seryoso malapit na nga magtime. Di na rin ako makahinga dito oh.** "  _Dahil sa kilig_. He said and he removed the arms of the older. In the end, bumangon na rin si Seungcheol at nag-inat. He looked at Jihoon and noticed his face. " **Huy okay ka lang? Mukha kang may sakit ang pula-pula ng mukha mo.** " Seungcheol asked and put the back of his palm to Jihoon's neck checking if he's hot.  _Jihoon's hot tho, you know what i mean._

" **I'm okay, mainit lang kasi nakayakap ka pa kanina.** " Jihoon replied and looked away. " **Hoy Cheol, alam mo bang miss na miss ka netong bestfriend mo. Inis na inis kanina kasi wala ka raw nung umaga. San ka ba galing ha?** " Jisoo butted in on their conversation.

" **Alam ko naman yun. Lagi naman akong miss niyan eh.** " Napatigil ito dahil pinalo siya ni Jihoon. " **Aray ha. Di kasi ako makatulog kagabi kaya maaga akong nagjogging tapos late ako nakabalik kasi dumaan pa ako ng bahay.** " Seungcheol completed what he is saying.

" **Kahit kailan di kita mamimiss 'no. Dapat di ka na bumalik, kainis ka.** " Inis na sabi ni Jihoon at binaling ang atensyon sa phone. " **Hala galit ka na naman, Jihoonie naman eh.** " Malambing na sabi ni Seungcheol at niyakap ang nakababata. Hindi naman siya pinansin ni Jihoon at sa phone pa rin ang tingin.

Natatawa lang si Jisoo sa nakikita niya ngayon. They look good together pero sayang lang at walang gustong umamin sa kanila. He knows Jihoon likes Seungcheol hindi niya lang sure kung ganon din ang nararamdaman ng nakatatanda.

Natigil naman ang ginagawa ng dalawa nung dumating yung teacher nila. Isang oras lang naman yung class na 'to kaya Jisoo decided na hindi matulog. Balak niya kasing hindi matulog sa lahat ng subject niya for this day kaya pinipilit niyang makinig. Achievement daw kasi pag nagawa niya talaga yun.

The one hour class has ended faster than what Jisoo had expected. Mabilis natapos ang araw ni Jisoo dahil wala naman gaanong ginawa sa mga sumunod na klase niya. He texted Jeonghan informing him that his classes were done. 

Nagreply naman ito na hintayin na lang siya sa may gate para makaalis na rin sila kaagad. 

Jeonghan, on the other hand was already tired of waiting his class to finish. Bored na bored na kasi siya at hindi ganon ka interesado sa subject na yung pero kailangan niya pa ring pasukan. Halos ilang minuto na lang naman bago matapos yung klase. 

He was kinda startled when his phone vibrated. He immediately checked his phone and saw that Jisoo texted him saying his classes were already finished. He replied to wait him at the gate. At that moment, went he clicked send his class was finished. 

He packed his things and went out the room. Wala na siyang dinaanan at dumiretso na sa gate. " ** _Hmm, love you too~_** " Narinig niyang sabi ni Jisoo sa phone nang makarating siya dun. Jisoo ended the call and noticed Jeonghan was standing behind him.

" **Who's that? Yung kausap mo sa phone.** " The older asked curiously.

" **Oh, just someone. Ano, tara na?** " 

Jeonghan nodded. 

_The older didn't think about it but he's sure that that someone isn't just a someone._


End file.
